


Hagane Flame

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Daddy Kink, Dominant Gajeel Redfox, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Socks, Submissive Natsu Dragneel, Top Gajeel Redfox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: 17 years old and single. Natsu Dragneel longs for a girlfriend until he meets an unlikely person. A former yankee named Gajeel Redfox was caught watching porn by Natsu and suddenly... he gets hard! Witnessing this, Gajeel takes his virginity and shows a token of apology by telling Natsu that he will 'take care' of him. Will the pinkette have the power to get himself out? ((Based on Kichiku Encount by Owaru))





	1. Hagane Flame :: CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, PhantomFighterZero here with a new story to show you guys! Now since I've been working on Sledgehammer REVAMPED which is going very well thanks to you all, in which I still am. I thought I'd try out a new fanfiction which will be based on Fairy Tail featuring Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Now this pairing is not very popular and is the most underrated yaoi ship ever and needs some love, too. Anyways, I thought of doing this fic based on a good yaoi manga called Kichiku Encount which is about a salaryman named Hajime Sato who is encountered by a man named Chihiro who took his virginity, why not between the two Dragon Slayers?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or Kichiku Encount. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Owaru.

 **Warnings:** Modern AU,Yaoi (male/male romance), swearing, violence, poorly attempted humor, lots of gay sex and porn/fetishes. Rated NC-17/R-18 for safety. This story is not for young children or bigoted homophobes.

 **Summary:** 17 years old and single. Natsu Dragneel longs for a girlfriend until he meets an unlikely person. A former yankee named Gajeel Redfox was caught watching porn by Natsu and suddenly... he gets hard! Witnessing this, Gajeel takes his virginity and shows a token of apology by telling Natsu that he will 'take care' of him. Will the pinkette have the power to get himself out?

 

**HAGANE FLAME**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

_HAGANE FLAME :: Chapter I_

The sounds of the bells started ringing across the campus of Fairy Tail High School for the day has ended for the students. Many of the teenagers exited either on their own, pairs, or groups as happiness and chatter smothered the air for they were glad that their days of classes are over and they can get to get on with their free time. Walking through the campus, Natsu Dragneel dragged his feet across, most of his classmates passing by him, some of them shouting their goodbyes to him. The pinkette said his goodbyes back to them right before sighing in complete solemn, for he was seeing most of the student body being couples and they were flirting with each other non-stop.  


“How come I'm the one who doesn't have a girlfriend?” he asked himself in complete dejection.

_My name is Natsu Salamander Dragneel. 17 years old, and in my second year in Fairy Tail High. It's already spring time and I haven't gotten a girlfriend for the past year. Every girl I liked either already has a boyfriend or is a proud lesbian... not that I have a problem with that. Lucy is dating some pretty boy named Leo “Loke” Lionheart, and Elfman... I don't know who he's dating, but he's lucky. And don't even get me started with Gray... he has Juvia chasing him around, even though he finds it very creepy._

Natsu lets out a sigh as he kept dragging his sandals across the sidewalk. He could feel the uneasy and lonely feeling whenever couples pass him going all mushy with each other. It made him somewhat gag and hurt at the same time. However, he managed to get away from the unbearable romance by walking down to the subway where he usually takes to get home.

_It's sad enough that I have so many porno featuring my precious Lana-chan. I almost have most of her DVDs that I jerk off to, but it's just not the same. I need a real girl... a girl that I can spend my whole life with. But, I guess that's not going to happen._

The train soon comes to a stop and the doors open where most of the passengers were either boarding or getting off. Once Natsu boards the train, he leaned back on one of the doors. He sighed heavily as he kicked back to the muffled sound of the engines screeching as the train strolled through the tunnel. The train wasn't crowded at all for it wasn't rush hour, the entire car he was in was completely empty. Natsu wasn't a fan of the subway for he gets motion sickness very easily and from the look on his face, he could feel the slight queasiness tingling within his stomach. Just as he kept on not enjoying the ride, he started to hear female moaning from the other side and it slightly scared him for a moment.

But then he started to notice the tone, “Wait... that voice, can it be,” he said to himself and looked around to see where the voice was coming from and there he saw a male sitting near the doors of the train car.

He had like a perfect tan, a perfect muscular build, dark blood-red eyes, and long spiky black hair that was slicked back. Piercings were seen on his ears and on the sides of his nose, making him look tough and dangerous. And if that's not enough, he was dressed in all black and gray: from his sleeveless shirt to his black boots. He had his phone out with the speakers in full volume since there was no people on the car. Natsu's jaw dropped

' _Oh, Boss... please I'm gonna.. Aaagh!_ '

“That's the voice of my goddess, Lana Skyheart!” Natsu said to himself before turning back to the male, who eyes were glued onto his phone. The male pinkette kept on staring at the male as the sounds kept blaring from his phone, “My God! I can't believe he's listening to Lana-chan... of all porno,” he whispered and when he looked down and his jaw dropped once more.

' _He..he's not getting hard! How can this be!? Lana-chan was voted_ Greatest Porn To Get Hard _! I would cum to her voice many times, since I don't have a girlfriend... and I'm not even proud of that! Oh, this is bad! Very bad!'_

“Oi! You there!” a rough male voice called out and Natsu turned around to see the guy walking up to him. His red eyes boring through his skull and it made him freeze at his place, his blood quickly turning cold. “You tryin' to start a fight?” the male spoke.

“W-what!? N-no, I'm not.” The male stormed up to Natsu who stumbled backwards as the train kept on moving, “Please get away from me!” he pleaded and once the male stopped at his tracks, he looked down at and saw a bulge underneath Natsu's pants and he backed away slowly. “What the!? You're gettin' hard by lookin' at me. What are ya, gay or somethin'?” he snarled out.

“NO! I'm not gay!” He cried out. “You had your phone up so loud that I can hear Lana-chan feet away.” The pierced male stopped and then looked at his phone and realization came to him, “Aw fuck! I forgot to bring my earphones!” he thought out loud to himself right before noticing Natsu trying to sneak away from him. He slammed his booted foot right next to the pinkette, causing him to whimper in fear.

“Oi! Where do ya think yer goin'? Since ya got hard by lookin' at me.”

“Look, I'm sorry that I was bothering you. But please don't come near me!” Natsu begged nearly in a hysteric and the male smirked.

“I'm afraid it's too late for that. Now that I think about, you _are_ cute. Why don't we have some fun, now that I know that you've gotten hard.”

“Um... I don't think I'm interested,” Natsu stammered in complete fear.

' _I don't like the sound of this_ '

“Don't try to weasel yourself out of this,” after the male's comment, the train came to a stop and the doors slide open. Natsu was grabbed by the arm and was yanked out of the car and out of the platform. The yankee wannabe was able to find the men's bathroom and threw Natsu on the toilet, making him more paralyzed in cold-blooded fear. Then suddenly, he felt the male's hand on his crotch making him yelp. Thankfully for the male, no one was present to hear them and wonder what was happening.

“What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me there!” Natsu cried out.

“And ya think that's gonna make me stop? Nice try,” the pierced thug started caressing the hidden bulge in Natsu's pants, making him squirm and the heat in his body starting to heat up even more. Moans escaped out of the pinkette's mouth as his crotch started to become more excited through the males stroking. Soon, the sound of the zipper was heard, making Natsu's ears perk up to see the male pulling down his pants.

“No... don't do-”

Once the male pulled down his underpants, revealing a perfect sized length that was hard and ready. He lets out a toothy grin, “You got a very nice dick...” he said and lets his tongue snake around the shaft, the tip going downwards then upwards to the head which made Natsu fidget like a dog. Reaching to the slit, the male wriggled his velvety appendage onto the slit. Natsu hitched breaths which mixed his moaning and panting which much to their surprise, no one even bothered to even see what was going on.

“S-stop... please.... I can't take this...” Natsu groaned in a plead but they fell into deaf ears. The pierced male felt the precum emerge from the tip of the pinkette's length and licked it off easily, tasting the sweetness from the clear liquid before swallowing the whole length entirely with his mouth. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down, able to taste the whole thing. Slurping sounds filled the whole bathroom, and the male's arms buckled onto Natsu hips. He could feel the heat rising within the pinkette, and his screaming was nothing but music to his ears and it made him pick up the pace.

As Natsu lets out another scream, he released himself inside the male's mouth, allowing him to get a real taste of him. He panted wearily right after the male picked up his head, licking the cum right off his lips, but this was just the beginning. Looking at the leaking appendage, he noticed that it was still rock hard and then he looked at his own crotch to see it was growing into a bulge, “Now, ya made me hard!” he said.

“W... wait! We should reconsider this!” Natsu cried out.

“Don't think so. Thanks to you, I have a little problem to take care of,” the male sneered, glints showing from his red eyes which made Natsu's face pale even more. Undoing his pants, a large and hard length was seen throbbing and dripping with precum.

_'H-he's going to kill me with that thing!'_

Grabbing the remaining cum from Natsu's cock, the male lubricated his own and slowly entered the smaller male's small puckered hole, tears forming inside his brown eyes as the pain started to slowly rip through his ass upwards and downwards. He had came once and he was still hard, showing that he was enjoying the sex he was given... even though this was his first time being fucked by a guy. The male started to slam against his prostate once he entered inside Natsu, his screams of pain vibrating his eardrums, but find it more enjoyable then deafening.

“S...stop! No more!” The pinkette was ignored as he was kept on being pounded. The male kept pushing and pulling his cock through his hole brutally that the insides became ripe, even when he reached to his sweet spot.

“Oh yeah, baby!” the male hissed, not even stopping. “Take that dick!”

Natsu was already in high heat, wanting the male to stop but sadly his whole body has already taken this pleasure he was given because of the reaction in the first encounter. A growl came from the guy as he felt himself reaching to its danger zone as his thrusts became more intense. He wrapped his hand around Natsu's weeping cock and started stroking it, synchronizing with the thrusts. Natsu was also reaching to he breaking point, the strokes on his sensitive part of his cock becoming hard. “I'm gonna...” he lets out a scream as he reached is orgasm, his seed splattering all over his clothes.

The male hissed loudly as he too released himself within Natsu, filling up his entire hole. Sweat poured from both of their faces and heavy breathing stuffed the small lavatory which mixed with the hot aroma of sex. He removed himself from the young latter's hole and cleaned himself up. He even done the same thing to Natsu, who suddenly passed out much to his surprise, but he didn't care.

He picked up Natsu, and carried him bridal-style out of the bathroom and placed onto a bench of the subway where he found a soda vending machine next to it. Placing two golden coins inside the coin slot, he pushed one of the buttons and after a loud thump, a cold can of soda came out. He grabbed it and placed it next to Natsu, who was sleeping. He looked at the young student for a moment and listened to the soft snoring. He lets out a smile as he placed the back of his hand onto the pinkette's face.

 _'Man, he's cute as fuck!'_ he thought to himself as he chuckled. ' _Never thought a guy like him would turn me on._ '

Then, a loud ringing broke the male's train of thoughts and he reached into his pocket, taking out a sleek iPhone 6 which had an unknown number on it, but the male somehow recognized the number and sighed in complete annoyance. But... he pressed the 'talk' button on the screen.

“Hello?” he said dryly.

“ _GAJEEL! Where the fuck are you, man? I have a couple of chicks waiting and you're not here!_ ” a male voice shrieked through the phone line, loud enough to make anyone's ears bleed. “ _Are you really trying to make me look bad!?_ ”

Gajeel, who was the male's name groaned, “No, it's just that I don't wanna be around yer little selfish affairs. Honestly, dude. It's startin' to become a pain,” he said in a scruff.

“ _Selfish!? Are you shitting me right now!? The guys told me that you went out with every girl in Magnolia City, and here you are rejecting the ones we introduce you!_ ”

“Shut up. I'm not like that anymore. It's been fun and now it's time for me to move on, for I'm already seeing someone. Unless you have something very important to tell me, I would appreciate it if you don't bother me again,” Gajeel stung out before hanging up, cutting off any protests that were heard. He sighed in annoyance but managed to calm down, because he didn't want to lose his cool. Gajeel really didn't like people ruining their day, but he managed to put that aside when he saw Natsu laying on the bench asleep.

He smiled softly and walked to a vending machine, where he bought a cold can of soda and placed it onto the sleeping pinkette. He then took out a small card and written on the back of it before placing it next to the soda.

“See you around, cutie,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss onto Natsu’s forehead.

 

::: Hagane Flame – Gajeel x Natsu – Hagane Flame :::

 

Minutes later, Natsu slowly started to open his dark brown eyes as he felt himself being moved gently followed by a male voice. “Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up.”

Natsu drowsily looked up at the man who happened to be the train conductor who was standing the whole time. His eyes widened and quickly bolted up from the bench which gave the conductor a slight jump scare. “Wha… what happened!?” he shouted out. “Where is he!?”

“Whoa, take it easy, kid. You were asleep,” the conductor said. “It was a good thing I was here to wake you up. Try not to sleep again or else, you’ll get a cold. ‘Kay?”

As the conductor made his leave, Natsu begins to get up from the bench until he felt a sharp pang of pain surge through his ass all the way. His body started ache and he remembered that he had been fucked by Gajeel raw. ‘Fuck, that pierced asshole! Now, I won’t be able to walk,’ he thought before turning his head and glancing at the soda can which was still cold and the small card which had writing on it and it said:

_I had a lot of fun with ya. Hoping to see you again, cutie._

_Call me._

Natsu felt the color drain from his face, “This guy…,” he muttered under his breath right before he turned the card around revealing to have a beautiful design, the colors being mixed of black, gold and violet. The letters were printed in gold and in the style of Gothic writing which said, PHANTOM LORD on it and underneath it said Gajeel’s full name: Gajeel Redfox in small writing.

“Gajeel Redfox?” he asked himself and then shook his head.

“No… no this can’t be happening. This can’t be!”

“Um, buddy? Are you alright?” one of the bystanders asked after noticing Natsu’s outburst.

“I’M NOT OKAY! I JUST GOT FUCKED BY GUY!”

_ **End of Chapter One…** _

**Side Note:** Lana Skyheart is an original character created for the story. She is created as a porn star that Natsu tries to get his sexual frustrations out of him since he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Lana is appeared to be a white-haired porn actress with large breasts and everything else. Natsu has all of her DVDs in his apartment and isn’t ashamed of having a lot of her… that is until Gajeel steps into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the first chapter of Hagane Flame. So, yeah it’s gonna be based on Kichiku Encount because I thought it be a good yaoi manga to base off of. But I won’t be copying the whole story, that would be complete plagiarism. LOL But anyways, there’s gonna be a lot of yaoi between Natsu and Gajeel so if you’re not into yaoi, kindly move along. Everyone else, there will be more coming soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	2. Hagane Flame :: CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Hagane Flame where we continue on with the relationship between Natsu and Gajeel with some appearances of other characters that will be in the story. It’s a start, but it’ll get better.
> 
> Anyways, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Kichiku Encount or the plot for the fanfiction. They all belong to their rightful owners, Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and Hiro Mashima. Kichiku Encount belongs to Owaru. I just own the porn star, Lana-chan and my own username… that’s it.

 **Warnings:** Modern/High School AU, violence, porn/fetishes, pure romance and fluff, and lots of yaoi (male/male). Rated NC-17/R-18, if you are younger than 17 or 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi, please kindly refrain from reading this.

 **Pairings:** Gajeel Redfox/Natsu Dragneel

 

**HAGANE FLAME**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

_ HAGANE FLAME :: CHAPTER II _

“ _Aaah… No.. please. No more… AAH!”_

Natsu shrieked loudly as he rose from his bed, panting heavily as the sun shone through his apartment window for he was in his bedroom as morning started to peek in. “Oh, man,” he spoke in a quivering voice. “That wasn’t a dream,” he muttered underneath his breath. “That metal wearing bastard took away my pride! This is the worst!”

The worst indeed. It had been weeks since the incident and since then, he couldn’t ask any girl out and when he did, pictures of the pierced bastard, Gajeel will pop up into his mind. His rough, yet smooth voice would echo in his ears and he would go hard because of it. Natsu felt like his live was slowly coming to an end because of what happened with him and Gajeel and feared that he would never get a girl in his bed and the only healing is his Lana Skyheart DVDs, but it still wasn’t enough.

We now fast forward into the afternoon where Natsu was seen leaving school as the final bell rang and the weekend was starting to come to its peak. Beside him were two boys: one was a golden-orange hair with shades and the other one was tall and tan with white spiky hair. They were the pinkette’s best friends: Leo “Loke” Lionheart and Elfman Strauss.

“Hah!? You lost your virginity on the train!?” Loke nearly shouted through the halls, loud enough for Natsu to cover his ears as Loke laughed while wrapping his around the pinkette’s shoulder. “You finally hit the jackpot!”

“There’s nothing to be excited about, Loke. All Natsu did was do it with some girl, nothing more,” Elfman said, folding his arms.

‘ _The person who took my virginity was a guy. That pierced jerkass to be exact_.’

“Ugh. I really don’t know what to do. I really wanted to get laid by a girl, but it wasn’t really what I wanted,” Natsu lamented. “When I met this person, that person had a very scary streak coming out.”

“Scary streak? You mean like this chick was big and tough… like a dude?” Loke questioned.

“Y-yeah,” Natsu answered as he shrunk a bit. “But...it wasn’t what I had pictured.”

“Natsu, don’t let one girl get you down. There’s plenty of other girls that are way cuter than her,” Elfman spoke, turning to the pinkette. “I mean sure she’s not the one you expected and all but-”

“It’s not like I wanted to get fucked by that person,” Natsu cuts Elfman off as he and the two boys went to their shoe lockers and switched their school shoes for their regular ones. “I mean, that person came up to me all because I heard Lana-chan from their phone!”

“Dude, seriously!? You’re still into that porn star?” Loke coughed.

“I am.. I mean she’s my therapy!” Natsu defended. “I know it sounds weird and all, but how will I be able to jerk off when I can’t do it with any other girl?”

“You might have a point,” Elfman spoke.

“Oh, come on! You’re almost a senior and still have those porno while you had just lost your virginity?” Loke exclaimed.

“I just told you, Loke! That person came onto me!” Natsu retaliated. “I didn’t want to turn out this way. Can’t you at least cut me some slack?”

“How should I? I mean you had a chance and you decided to throw it all out the window!” Loke went on, making Natsu hunker down. Sheesh, can’t this lion give him any break?

“Loke, you really need to calm down. It’s not a big of a deal,” Elfman answered. “It’s not like he wanted to get laid or anything like that, besides having so much porno.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re in a stable relationship,” Loke spat out and the white haired brute took offense.

“Hey, I like to take it slow, unlike a womanizing pussy like you,” Elfman spoke.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Loke argued back and the two boys started arguing with one another, leaving Natsu in the dust. As he watched his friends go on with their bickering, a female voice sounded out and Natsu turned his head around at the call of his name. “There you are, Natsu.”

Turning around was as blonde female, who was also one of Natsu’s classmates, Lucy Heartfilia who stood looking as beautiful as ever. The pinkette once had a crush on her until his chance was crumbled when she introduced him to Loke, who is currently her boyfriend. Ugh, he didn’t want to think about the past, but he wondered why she came to him. “Oh, hey, Lucy,” he said with a smile. “Lookin’ cute as always.”

“Natsu, I already told you that I’m dating Loke,” Lucy answered as she looked at Loke who was still arguing with Elfman and shook her head. “Anyways, there’s someone waiting for you.”

That’s when the pinkette’s expression brightened up, “Really!? Someone’s waiting for me!?” he exclaimed, his grin showing. “Who is this beauty that’s wanting to see me?”

“Um… I don’t think it’s one of them...” Lucy said, scratching the back of her head as her expression changed and within seconds, large footsteps start approaching the two students and Natsu’s body completely froze like a statue when he started to recognize the long and black spiky hair and pierced face approaching him.

“Yo.” Gajeel Redfox chided, his red eyes boring through Natsu, receiving his shocked composure at the same time frightened. From Gajeel’s glare, the pinkette could see that he wasn’t very happy in seeing him.

“What.. what the hell are you doi-”

“Oi… I have a bone to pick with ya,” Gajeel cuts the 17-year-old off as he got closer to him.

“H-how did you know that I was here!?” Natsu shrieked.

“I used to go to school here, but I dropped out soon after,” Gajeel answered until he looked at Lucy for a moment and then back at Natsu. “I can’t chew your ass here. There’s too many people around. Let’s go.”

He grabbed Natsu by the arm and started pulling him out, leaving Lucy in the dust as confusion started to mingle in her mind, and it even started to get Loke and Elfman’s attention, breaking up their little argument “Hey, Luce? Did I hear Natsu just now?” Loke was the first one to ask.

“Yeah… I don’t know what that guy wanted with Natsu, but it looks like he knows him or something,” Lucy nodded while scratching the back of her head.

 

::::

 

Natsu was shoved against the wall harshly, making him wince in pain before shooting his dark brown eyes at the spiky raven. “Hey, what the fuck is the big idea!?” he shouted out and a hand slammed next to him, causing him to flinch as Gajeel looked him straight in the eyes, making sure that he doesn’t look away.

“Ya sure have a lot of nerve, ignorin’ me after our little session,” Gajeel grounded out.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Natsu shot back. “I don’t even remember your number!”

“It’s on my card that I gave you, ya moron,” Gajeel badgered hotly. “I’ve been waiting’ for ya to call me, but you never did. That was really fucked up what you did.”

“So, what? I don’t even have a phone, so too bad for you,” Natsu stung back at Gajeel. “Besides, why would I call someone like you!?”

“Ain’t it obvious? I’ve gotten really interested in you, and I thought I’d call you to see if you are okay,” Gajeel pointed out as his frown turn into a smirk.

“Well, it’s weird coming from a creep like you. I don’t even want to think on how I wanted to even try to be around you.” Natsu shoved Gajeel out of his way, as he tried to start walking home. However, a hand grabbed his arm and the pinkette flinched when felt the firm grip.

“Oi, I’m tryin’ to be a nice guy here. Don’t try to throw me under the bridge when I’m trying to show ya my token of apology. I felt bad on what I did and I thought I’d do something to make it up to you.”

“You’re kidding. You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, I’m not. Since ya didn’t call me, I’d though I’d tell ya in your face… that I’ll be taking care of ya from now on,” Gajeel spoke and Natsu felt like something slammed onto him in brute force.

“W-WHAT!?”

His smirk gotten deeper, “Guess ya heard me pretty well,” he chuckled. “Looks like we’re gonna be gettin’ along with each other.”

“Getting along!? Are you shitting me right now!?” Natsu shouted out. “First, you fucked me like a rabbit and now you’re telling me this!? You’re fucking out of your mind!”

“Maybe so… but it’s worth it. Don’t wanna be an asshole.”

“You’re already an asshole, a crazy one to be exact!” Natsu turned on his heel and resumed on walking and Gajeel started to follow him. “Hold on. Don’t leave me hangin’ here.”

“Don’t follow me, jerkass.”

“Come on, is that how you should talk to me? Especially when someone doesn’t have any place to stay?”

"Huh? You don’t have your own place?” Natsu cocked his head.

“Nope, moved out after I left school. And have been jumping from place to place,” Gajeel said. “So, I thought if I’d stay with you, I’d be aright. Can’t be living in the streets now, right?”

‘ _Man, this is so not my day_ ,’ Natsu thought to himself as he groaned loudly.

“So… how about we get to it?”

 

::: Hagane Flame – Gajeel x Natsu – Hagane Flame :::

 

It didn’t take long for Natsu to get into his apartment complex as he could feel everything crashing down around him. He could feel his stomach churning violently as he could feel Gajeel right behind him and his gaze was burning through his skull, even though the pinkette didn’t even look at him. He felt his body jerk abruptly, feeling the pierced male groping his ass.

Natsu really hated what was happening to him and wished that everything that occurred now and long ago to never happen and he would live happily with a cute girl and live happily ever after. But sadly, it’s not like all in the story books. The door finally opens and the two entered where Gajeel found himself very impressed in how it looked on the inside. Natsu sighed heavily as he dropped his backpack onto the floor, “Very nice place you got,” Gajeel spoke and the 17-year-old could feel his annoyance growing within him.

“Yeah sure. My family is living overseas, so I live alone,” he spoke dryly.

“Perfect,” Gajeel purred as he pushed Natsu against the wall, catching him in sudden surprise again.

“H-hey! What are you-”

His words were cut when he was met with a hot and searing kiss from Gajeel. His muffled screaming was heard from him as he tried to free himself from Gajeel’s grasp but it it had a very strong firm and it made it impossible for Natsu to wriggle himself out. Their tongues wrapped around each other as the heat started to take over his body. The kiss breaks apart and Natsu felt his body get completely hot and weak at the same time, showing that his body has given in.

Gajeel licked his lips before letting out a sultry growl. He placed his legs between Natsu’s and could feel a slight bulge. “You’re gettin’ hard again… that’s startin’ to turn me on,” he said huskily.

“Y-you made me this way!” Natsu shouted out, his face turning beet red.

“Nope, that was all on _you_. And don’t try to weasel yourself out, ya still owe me for standin’ me up for past weeks,” Gajeel crashed his lips against Natsu’s, his muffled moaning being heard as he tried to push Gajeel off of him. The kiss broke and Gajeel licked the tip of his nose, before breathing his hot breath against his soft face.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t ya gonna fight back now?”

“F-fuck you! Natsu groaned.

“Come on, let take it to the bedroom,” Gajeel spoke as he grabbed Natsu by the arm, dragging him into his bedroom where he threw the younger man onto the bed in slight force.

“Sto-” Natsu said, but was cut off by one last hungry kiss by Gajeel and this time… it became more sloppier. He pulled away from the pinkette, leaving a strand of saliva breaking and started nipping on his neck and then his earlobe, which his tongue slithered upwards towards his ear.

“Mmmm...” Gajeel hummed erotically.

“Hah… aah...” Natsu lets out his moan, feeling Gajeel’s touch go down his body which gave him chills of passion and his bulge started to grow bigger as a reaction to his erotic touches.

“Fuck. You’re gettin’ hard again. I want it...,” Gajeel rasped out, not able to hold himself back any longer and he stripped Natsu out of his school uniform, both shirt and pants, leaving his boxers that was showing his full bulge. He removed the boxers, and he was met with Natsu’s hard member as he remembered when he first met and he breathed heavily.

“Haah… please … s-stop,” Natsu gasped as Gajeel lowered his head, his tongue sliding onto the member’s foreskin. The pierced male felt himself getting hot as well as he started playing with the pinkette’s balls while tasting the pre-cum that was slowly emerging from the slit.

Natsu’s face contorted tightly. The pleasure was driving him crazy, making him fidget all over the bed and claw his nails onto the sheets to keep him secured.

“Gaah! I’m gonna… haaah!” Natsu cried out, his hips ricocheting upwards.

“Mmmm...” Gajeel purred, feeling the hot seed filling in his entire mouth in which he swallowed wholly before Natsu’s member popped out of his mouth.

‘ _Shit… I’m starting to enjoy what this asshole doing to me. This is very bad!_ ’ Natsu thought.

“Come on… you-”

Natsu was cut off by Gajeel, who kissed him again before breaking away, “Don’t try to talk now… just let me show you what I can give you.”

Gajeel felt himself getting hot from the pleasure he has given to Natsu, and he starts unzipping his pants and removing his boxers, revealing his hard member as it started leaking pre-cum.

“Fuck… you’ve gotten me so fucking hard. Better get ready.”

Raising Natsu’s legs up, Gajeel could see the small pink puckered hole. He wasted no time spreading his legs and slithering his tongue inside. “H-hah… Gajeel… stop!” Natsu pleased, feeling the wetness from down below. Taking one final lick, Gajeel readies himself by inserting his member, making Natsu scream as it hits his ‘sweet spot.’

The glint of lust was seen in Gajeel’s eyes and he started hammering Natsu, the sound of the bed letting out loud creaking. The pierced male looked down and could see the red blush blending on Nastu’s face and his heart skipped a bit. “So fuckin’ cute,” he growled out with a smile. “You want me to go faster? Hm?”

“Aah… y-yes… please… p-please.”

Gajeel started picking up the speed, slamming into Natsu who kept on moaning and begging for more. Sweat started running down the two boys as the smell of their sex started to engulf the whole room.

“G..Gajeel...”

Hearing Natsu call his name for the first time, Gajeel smirked… “What was that, baby? Say my name...”

Natsu didn’t respond as the pounding kept on going faster and harder, “Gaa… hah… haaa.. aaah!”

“Say my name,” Gajeel said though his panting. “Say it...”

“Gaa… hah… please….”

“Say my name,” Gajeel panted as he felt his dick being closed in by Natsu’s hole, making him growl and shudder in complete passion. “Aaah… Gajeel… please… f-fuck me harder!” Natsu pleaded, becoming fully entranced by the lustful charm.

“That’s what I want to hear! Fuck, so damn tight!”

Gajeel continues on pounding inside of Natsu, his shouts of pleasure filling the entire room. “Aaah…don’t… don’t stop! Feels… so… good!”

“Keep beggin’ for it. I love to hear you scream.”

Gajeel felt his orgasm coming to him as well as Natsu’s. The thrusting started to increase and its force becoming completely unbearable and the pinkette found himself getting ready for the climax. “G-Gajeel… I’m gonna… cum! AAAHH!!!”

Letting out a scream, Natsu releases his orgasm, and Gajeel filled Natsu within his seed as he lets out loud roar and collapsed while removing his dick out of the latter’s hole. “Fuck, that was so good. Way better than the first time.”

“So… tired..,” Natsu panted as his entire body was completely worn out from all of the thrusting from Gajeel, who looked and just shook his head while smiling. He placed a small kiss onto the pinkette’s forehead like he did before while wrapping his arms around him. Feeling the warmth, Gajeel got closer to him and buried his face onto his soft and spiky pink hair where he could smell the sweet scent that was mixing up with the recent sex aroma.

He felt himself being aroused once more, but too tired to even go another round. Instead he remained close to Natsu, his breath ghosting his soft skin which made him shiver slightly.

“I’m gonna take care of ya… real good,” Gajeel purred softly. “And I mean _real_ good.”

_ **To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s the second chapter of Hagane Flame in which I’m finally finished with. Sorry if the chapter’s looking pretty shitty, I’m not the best writer and I really suck at writing sex scenes. So, please excuse the poor dialogue and as for the ending… not the best either. But what can I do about it?
> 
> Well, I’ll leave the reviewing to you, so give me some love here and I will come back with the next update!
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne and a Happy Halloween!


	3. Hagane Flame ::: CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Hagane Flame where we continue with Natsu and Gajeel’s relationship! Even though I didn’t get any comments (that’s okay), but thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks. At least I’m getting some good support, LOL. Well, anyways, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Kodansha Comics, and the main man of the series, Hiro Mashima. Kichiku Encount belongs to none other than Owaru.

 **Warnings:** Steamy sex in this chapter, slight violence, fetishes, porn, and some slight violence. This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you don’t like it, please move along. To everyone else, enjoy this chapter!

 

**Hagane Flame**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Hagane Flame ::  _ CHAPTER THREE _

 

Natsu couldn’t sleep for days…

Laying in his bedroom, his dark brown eyes completely open showing complete drowsiness and just flat out silence. Natsu felt like his nightmare was coming to life… in sad reality, it was. Ever since he had met Gajeel, he found himself wrapped around his finger. He couldn’t think on how this guy took his virginity and began chasing after him, and now has decided to let himself move into his apartment. His fear was growing within him and didn’t want to know what his parents would think about Gajeel living with or even his brother, if they came to visit him.

As he remained in his bed, Gajeel had just walked out of the bathroom, revealing his completely chiseled chest in which was slightly wet from what he had been taking a shower. The pierced male stopped in his tracks when he saw Natsu in bed and a smile appeared in his face.

“Oi, Salamander!” he called out, “What are ya doin’ out of bed? Don’t ya have school today?”

Hearing Gajeel’s voice just gave Natsu harsh goosebumps, and somehow the sound of his rough delinquent sounded very steamy and exotic which on the inside, made his inner self become very hot. And that was a bad thing to him.

“Lana-chan,” he said as he turned around to see a body pillow of Lana right next to him. “I don’t know what to do. I thought that I was gonna have a beautiful girl laying next to me, but instead I have this psychotic asshole with me. How can I get myself out of this? How will I be able to get a girlfriend with him around? Oh, Lana-chan… is there any hope left for me?”

Soon, Gajeel’s hand slammed onto Natsu’s shoulder, making the pinkette turn around to see him looking straight in the eyes.

“How long are ya gonna lay there? Are ya tryin’ to skip school?” The pierced male queried, his arms folded against his chest, but then a glint flashed within his red eyes, showing a surge of lust within his glance. “Oh… or maybe it’s because that you’re hidin’ somethin’?” he purred and Natsu quickly gets up from his bed and backs away from the pierced brute.

“No! I’m not hiding anything!” Natsu cried out.

“Oh really?” Gajeel crawled onto the bed and within minutes, pinning Natsu onto the mattress. Tracing his fingers downwards Natsu’s neck to his underwear in which he felt his crotch. Stroking it slightly, Gajeel could feel the hotness rippling through his veins. His breath became hot and he gripped onto Natsu’s growing bulge, making him squeak slightly.

“G-Gajeel… stop, you f-fucking pervert..”

“Don’t try to escape now. I was gonna take ya to school, but it seems ya have a little problem,” Gajeel purred as he slowly pulled Natsu’s underwear, revealing his now-hard member. Without holding himself back, he lets his tongue slide upwards the shaft, the tip fondling the slit. His hand grabbed his balls and started fondling them, making the pinkette gasp and moan.

“N-ngh… no.. please...”

“What… I’m just gettin’ started,” Gajeel said, stroking Natsu’s cock slowly before engulfing the whole member with his mouth, tasting the precum that emerged from the tip. He moaned in complete ecstasy with the pinkette’s cock in his throat and slowly started moving his head up and down.

“S-stop… aah…haaa...” Natsu hitched on his hot breath, feeling his blood surging from the heat and he was enjoying it once again. He already knew that Gajeel was experienced in sex and how much pleasure he can give him. He could feel his heart racing within seconds as his hot breath puffed out of his mouth, the rush reaching to the danger zone that he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Gajeel… I… I’m gonna… CUM!”

His hips bucked upwards and his head arched back while he had reached his climax, releasing his hot seed into Gajeel’s throat, allowing him to taste wholly. Swallowing every single drop, the pierced male licked his lips passionately. “Fuck, Salamander. You’ve become more tastier than ever,” he purred out and the pinkette just blushed in complete embarrassment.

“Why did I even bother accepting you to crash in with me?”

“’Cause I don’t have a place. I told ya days ago,” Gajeel reminded with a smirk. “Now, if ya don’t hurry, ya better get goin’ or else, we’re gonna be havin’ a lot of fun together.”

Natsu growled in detest, “Get out, you jerkass!”

 

::: Hagane Flame – Gajeel x Natsu – Hagane Flame :::

 

The bells ring at Fairy Tail High School and all of the students were in their classes, ready to start the day. Natsu was in his first period class and while the other students had their English books out as a woman with snow-white hair was standing in the middle of the classroom, holding a teacher’s edition of the book, Natsu was busy in his anxiety. The memories of him and Gajeel kept tainting his mind and he found himself panicking mentally.

He remembered days prior that he was a lonely single guy, yearning for a girlfriend and has been rejected by many girls he liked, and wanting to take Lucy out before she introduced Loke to him. He felt himself being caught in the middle when Gajeel came into his life. Those mental pictures kept haunting him and he felt his blood cold when he thinks about it.

“Natsu!”

A call to his name snapped Natsu out of his trance as he realized that he had been in his thoughts for too long. Looking up, he could see the woman looking at him, having a very beautiful appearance, almost compared to Lucy. One hand was on her hip while holding the English textbook with the other. “Would you mind reading a paragraph aloud to the class?” she asked him politely.

“Y-yes, Miss Mirajane!” Natsu stumbled upon his book and quickly turned to page Mirajane has instructed him to be on. But then he stopped…

“Um… I don’t know which paragraph I should read out loud to.”

Mirajane sighed, “Natsu, this is the third time you’ve lost focus on the assignment. If you really want to graduate, you can at least try to pay attention. Please take a seat,” she said and Natsu slouched back onto his chair with a look of defeat and embarrassment while everyone started laughing at him.

“This fucking sucks...”

::::

 

Lunchtime has come Natsu munched onto his curry bread in complete somber as everyone’s happiness started radiating around him. Despite the fact that he was really enjoying his lunch, the pinkette’s self esteem slammed an all-time low. This was getting the attention of his two best friends as well as Lucy, who watched him munch and curl into his little ball. They exchanged concerned looks, wondering if they want to go and to talk to Natsu.

“Natsu isn’t being himself since he got here. Should we...” Loke spoke up.

“One of us should go,” Elfman went after, folding his arms.

“It’s sure not gonna be me.”

“Um… no… yeah, it’s gonna have to be you,” Elfman commented and Loke reacted very quickly.

“Hah!? Why does it have to be _me_!? What ever happened to your ‘manliness’, Elfman?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Loke. I’ve always been doing all the talking when Natsu’s down in the dumps. And what did you do? Nothing.”

“That doesn’t mean that _I_ have to talk to him,” Loke rebuked at the taller and burly male. “I’m not some life coach who can just give out life lessons to anyone who has problems!”

“And here you are supposed to be his best friend.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?”

Soon, Loke and Elfman started to bicker with one another, lasting more than a couple of mere seconds and it was starting to grind Lucy’s gears. Feeling her eyebrow twitch, as the boys kept on yelling at one another and an irritated growl vibrating from her while her blood started reaching to her danger zone once the arguing started to get to her. Soon, a flurry of loud whacking echoed across the school and the two boys were on the ground with large lumps on their heads while Lucy held her fist up. “Will you two stop fighting already!?” she shrieked out. “Natsu’s out here moping around as if something bad had happened to him and here you are acting like a bunch of kindergartners!”

“It’s not our fault,” Loke cried out in a whine. “We don’t know what happened since we saw him.”

“Maybe that guy who approached us may have some connection with Natsu,” Elfman winced out while rubbing his head to ease the pain. “If I could remember right, he was looking at him… as if he was interested in him or something.”

“Elfman, Natsu’s not gay… uh… or _is_ he?”

“Well, we won’t know if we don’t talk to Natsu about this,” Lucy said as she turned around to see that Natsu was not in his spot anymore.

“Whaa… he’s gone!”

“WHAT!?” both Loke and Elfman cried out in complete shock. “Aw man, and were were just _going_ to see if he’s okay.”

“And whose fault is that?” Lucy curtly said, shooting a glare at the two, having them remain silent.

 

::: Hagane Flame – Gajeel x Natsu – Hagane Flame :::

 

In the city, Gajeel was seen walking through the streets, passing every bystander in which some of the stared at him while walking by. It was shown that he was scowling hardly for he had gotten a call from one of his quote on quote ‘friends’ to come to some shop that they were located at. A low growl vibrated from his mouth and surge of detest pierced through his eyes. He really hated it when people try to get him into in some ridiculous escapades when he told them that he wanted nothing to do with them. Gajeel cursed aloud while he kicked a can in which it clanged onto a tin garbage can, venting out his complete vexation.

“Why the fuck would they have me come to the shop!? Didn’t they already know that I wanted nothin’ to do with their bullshit?” He indignantly hissed out. “I’ve finally was able stop fuckin’ with them and here they are blowin’ up my damn phone! Damn, and I’m supposed to meet with Salamander after school so I can spoil him some more.”

But then suddenly, a loud breaking sound of glass shattering was heard from up ahead and Gajeel could see a group of thugs terrorizing some kind of flower shop where he saw an elderly couple screaming and pleading for mercy. He looked to see the thugs were in their high school age and it looked like they were from another school from the look of their uniforms. The ex-yankee shook his head, feeling his irritation get worse than before. He wasn’t really having a good day today, but he knew that the owners needed help.

“Oi. Oi.” he called out.

The young gang looks up to see Gajeel walking up towards them, “Who’re you!?” the ringleader bellowed out, leaving Gajeel sighing more.

“I really ain’t havin’ a good day here, okay? But, how about ya leave those poor old people alone and head on back to school, huh?”

“What’cha say!? Yer tryin’ to pick a fight with us!?” one of the other thugs shouted back.

“I’m tryin’ to be the nice guy here,” Gajeel replied back. “I ain’t tryin’ to pick a fight with anyone so why don’t-”

_SMACK!_

A punch came out of nowhere and out of the blue, slamming onto Gajeel’s face. The pierced male stumbled onto the ground while the group stood in victory. “You should’ve minded your own business, fuckwad,” the leader taunted with a smirk.

Gajeel spat out some blood out of his mouth, feeling the throbbing pain from the hard impact of the punch. “Y- ya fuckin’ punched me,” he slurred out.

“Fuck yeah I did! Up for more?” the leader shouted.

Soon, Gajeel’s demeanor changed, his red eyes radiating a dark aura meaning that he they have crossed the line, “I was gonna be nice to ya, but now I change my mind,” he growled.

He rose up onto his feet and without holding himself back, Gajeel slams his fist onto the leader’s face, breaking his nose in the process. “Boss!” the whole group cried out in horror before looking at Gajeel, who cracked his knuckles with and had an evil smirk on his face.

“Time to have some fun...”

 

::: Hagane Flame – Gajeel x Natsu – Hagane Flame :::

 

Natsu lets out a loud yawn as he walked out of the school as the day finally came to an end, passing every single person who were couples and he felt himself sighing more. Grabbing his backpack and switching his school shoes to his sandals, the pinkette walked out of the school, hoping that he could find something to brighten up his mood for his day had been pretty trashy since his embarrassing mishap in class.

“I just hope that this day doesn’t get anymore complicated,” he muttered to himself.

“Yo.” Gajeel’s voice piped up, making Natsu look up to see Gajeel leaning against the gates completely battered from the fight he had gotten into earlier that day.

‘ _Me and my big mouth_ ,’ the pinkette thought in complete dismay before looking at Gajeel and his bruises.

“Hey… what the hell happened to you?”

“Oh this? I had to deal with some assholes who tried to pick a fight with me,” Gajeel answered back. “Don’t mind them. They ain’t that bad.”

Natsu shook his head, “God… you’re such a fucking idiot. Those bruises need to get treated,” he spoke. “Picking fights with other people is just…. let’s just go home. I need to get them treated.”

The pinkette resumed on walking, exiting the school gates with Gajeel following him from behind.

 

:::::

 

By the time Natsu arrived back in his home with Gajeel, the pinkette wasted no time placing Gajeel onto the sofa where he grabbed a large first aid kit and started fixing his wounds. The pierced male felt slight stinging, but held still through the whole procedure and found Natsu amazing on how well he was fixing him up. Just seeing the high school student nursing him made the ex-yankee fall in love with him even more.

“Salamander, I didn’t know that you’re good in treatin’ peoples’ wounds. Yer kinda like some doctor or somethin’, he complimented.

“I get it every time,” Natsu spoke, sighing heavily. “My mom is a professional nurse and she travels all over to help others whenever they’re in need of help.”

“Really? Have ya ever thought of being one yerself? If ya were, I’d be yer patient all the time.”

Natsu found himself blushing, “S-shut up. I’m doing this because your dumbass got yourself into something you shouldn’t be doing. Now, hold still.” Natsu went on to treat Gajeel’s knuckles where they were slightly bleeding from the punches he threw, and like the bruises on his face, they gave the pierced male a sting when Natsu started to clean them.

“Gajeel… I have something to ask you,” Natsu spoke.

“Anything, Salamander.”

“What happened in your life that made you this way?”

Gajeel remained silent for a moment and Natsu found himself flinching. The silence occurred and the pinkette felt like he shouldn’t have said that to him. Before he could take back his question, Gajeel finally spoke. “It’s a very long story, Salamander. I wish I could tell ya, but I don’t think I can,” he said.

“O-oh…,” Natsu lamented as he finished wrapping Gajee’s knuckles with bandages. “Alright… all finished.”

Gajeel finally rejoiced after sitting for a couple of minutes. “Um… I’m sorry about asking you about your life, Gajeel. I was just being a bit curious,” he said.

“No… it’s nothing. I ain’t ready to tell ya yet… but I can tell ya this.”

“What?” Natsu asked and within seconds he was knocked backwards by the pierced male, where he landed on the floor, being topped by him.

“I ain’t lettin’ ya go. No matter what the cause.”

“Y-you’re saying that now?” Natsu said in a stammer. “Come on, Gajeel! I’m not some hopless romantic.”

“Never said ya were… just sayin’...” Gajeel leaned closer to the pinkette. “… that yer mine, and no one else’s.”

Gajeel pressed his lips against Natsu’s letting his tongue enter his mouth, his breath hitching into his throat where Natsu tried to fight it, but soon gives in to the pleasure, the ex-yankee was going to to give him.

 

::::

 

“Aaah… haaa…”

Natsu was on the floor, his hands being tied up and being completely naked while Gajeel smirked seductively at the blonde. “You like it don’t ya, Salamander? Getting a nice footjob from me...” he said huskily as he was seen towering him, giving him a nice dick rubbing with his boot. Natsu lets out his exotic moaning and whimpering, ringing into Gajeel’s ears, making him curse loudly as he becomes aroused.

“Fuck… your moaning is so good. I wanna hear more.”

Gajeel kept stroking Natsu’s cock, picking up the speed until the pinkette couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Gajeel… I can’t… AAGH!!!”

He released his orgasm all over the pierced male’s boot, leaving him smirking. “Ya got my favorite boots dirty, Salamander,” he said. “I’m gonna have to punish ya for that.”

Minutes had passed and the sound of the bed creaking back and forth, the smell of sex whiffing up in the air. Natsu felt the sweat coming down from his body as he felt Gajeel slam into his sweet spot, pounding him like there was no tomorrow. Natsu kept on moaning and yelping in complete pleasure until he hears a loud ringing and vibrating sound coming from Gajeel’s cellphone.

“Aah… Gajeel… y-your phone...”

“Leave it, baby. Only focus on me… nngh. Fuck!” Gajeel growled as he licked Natsu on the back of his neck before digging his teeth into his skin, leaving his marks.

“Hyaaa! W-why did you...” the pinkette cried out.

“’Cause yer mine, Salamander. I said it once and I’ll say it again,” Gajeel said as he kept slamming his dick into Natsu’s hole, picking up full speed, feeling the tightness of the hole as he felt his orgasm reaching into the danger zone.

“Gajeel… don’t stop… k-keep going… I’m close...”

“Then do it, cum for me. I’m cummin’ too...”

With one loud scream, Natsu released his orgasm, his seed splattering all over the place and Gajeel lets out lets out a loud growl, emptying himself inside the younger male. They both panted heavily as they collapsed onto the bed, not even thinking about the now-soiled sheets and the phone ringing almost three times.

“That was great,” Gajeel said tiredly but smiling as he snuggled up behind, wrapping the smaller male in his arms.

“Shut up, asshole...” Natsu muttered underneath his breath. “My ass is gonna be sore thanks to you.”

“It was worth it.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Love you too.”

Another day, another love scene between the two. Wonder what’s going to happen next as we see the newly formed couple cuddle as they drift off to sleep.

_ **To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s all for the third chapter of Hagane Flame. Now, I just wanna apologize to everyone who had been tuning in to this story. I know it’s been a while since the last update, but I have been focusing on other stories and I didn’t get a chance to fully pay attention to it. So, I deeply apologize for the lack of updating and I’m hoping that I can focus more on this story.
> 
> So, I really hope that you like this chapter, and leave me some comments on what you think of it.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
